everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Everett Horn/Relationships
Family Everett's immediate family consisted of his parents, Abraham Horn and Daphne Horn née Blumenthal, and his older siblings, Percy and Lily. When Everett was younger, his father Abraham died due to a tragic accident involving him and his sister Lily. After Abraham's death, Everett was left to the care of his two older siblings and his mother (though she was in a frail state at the time). Everett lived with those three until his brother Percy left home to pursue an education abroad, leaving Everett with only his sister and mother. Before he began attending Ever After High (and also before he went missing), he was living with his mother and Lily. Everett had remote relatives, though he himself did not consider them "family" on a close level. His known remote relatives were Rafael Schäfer, who was his second cousin, and Rafael's father, who was the cousin of his mother Daphne. One of his known ancestors was an individual named Porsche Blumenthal, who was also his mother's and Rafael's ancestor. Mother – Daphne Horn TBA Father – Abraham Horn TBA Brother – Percival Horn TBA Sister – Liliane Horn TBA Friends Célestine Charming TBA Cosmo Galante TBA Cybelle Vedma TBA Kaden Radcliffe TBA Ilari Stepanov TBA Iolanta Feyanova TBA Marcelina Villaverde TBA Rafael Schäfer TBA Thornleigh Lin TBA Acquaintances Feliks Nikolaev TBA Florent D'Aureville TBA Pets Boar - Porsche TBA Romance Unrequited crush – Kaden Radcliffe TBA Ex-girlfriend – Marguerite Travers Everett and Peggy were very close friends when he was still alive and maintained a very healthy and loving platonic relationship with each other. While he was more interested in his friendship with her, Everett was also aware of Peggy's endearing crush on him and often noticed her attempts at flirting with him. This would lead to Everett playfully flirting with her back, though he always intended to maintain his platonic relationship with her (but he unintentionally misled Peggy in the process). However, Everett occasionally entertained the idea of pursuing a romantic relationship with Peggy. He was conflicted about his feelings for Peggy, because he sincerely wanted to remain close friends with her, but he also couldn't stop thinking about her as something more. Simultaneously, he was also woefully distracted by his unrequited feelings for his friend and Peggy's older cousin, Kaden. They still maintained their purely platonic relationship with each other. Truth be told, while Everett always intended to maintain a purely platonic relationship with Peggy, he was also specifically told to not get himself romantically involved with her. To be more specific, it was Kaden himself who advised Everett not to pursue a relationship with Peggy. The reasons behind this were complicated, but from what Everett had understood, Kaden was merely being protective of Peggy and establishing himself as a "brother" figure in her life. Everett remained faithful to his friend's sentiments and heeded his word until his holiday break from his first year at Ever After High. Enemies the forces of nature that killed him lol Camelia Floare TBA Eduard Knochenstein TBA Klaus Knochenstein TBA Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Subpages